The planetary gear set has long been held as the primary means to provide the function of a power sharing transmission. The three channels of power input/output are well known to be the ring, planet carrier and sun. Power can be input/output on each of the three channels lending itself to the fundamental mechanism used for automatic transmission functions where locking one of each of the members to ground allows gear ratio changes as well as to blend/mingle the internal combustion engine and electric drive motor(s) for effective use in hybrid vehicle powertrains. In the case of the planetary set-up used in hybrid powertrains a varying drive ratio is produced by having one of the three planetary channels coupled to a motor/generator which in conjunction with the controller and batteries can change speed and direction in an infinitely variable manner. This speed and direction change provided by the motor generator typically on the highest mechanical advantage sun gear renders the planetary power sharing transmission as a CVT. The planetary however unto itself has no ability to vary the drive ratios to provide CVT function. To date no mechanism has emerged to allow varying drive ratios without dependency on frictional interfaces with exception of hydrostatic transmissions which are essentially a variable displacement pump coupled to the engine in hydraulic circuit with either a fixed displacement or variable displacement motor coupled to the drive wheels. Hydrostatic transmissions have the advantage of needing only hydraulic hoses to couple the engine to the drive wheels but all power transmitted is subject to losses incurred in rotary conversion to pressure and flow and conversely pressure and flow to torque and rpm at the drive wheels. There would be many potential uses for an efficient CVT one of which is to enable a centrifugal compressor to run at near constant speed as engine speed varies to provide boost for supercharging the engine.